


We Still Have Tonight

by Red_Lenses



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Language, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lenses/pseuds/Red_Lenses
Summary: Bass and Blues enjoy one last night together before Blues' departure.Takes place during 'Until We Meet Again'.





	We Still Have Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised to write this if there was any interest, but even though 'Until We Meet Again' seems to be my least popular story so far I decided to go ahead and do it anyway. Here's hoping I don't get embarrassed and delete this within a day. Enjoy.

“So this is it.”

Bass’ words echoed slightly within the walls of the broken-down truck. He had hoped that this was just another planning session. Perhaps he had even hoped that said sessions would continue indefinitely, that Blues would never leave. Those hopes had been shattered when he arrived to find Blues packed and ready to leave the city far behind.

“This is it,” the older robot agreed quietly. He had been seated upon a pile of old clothing with his back to the wall, facing the open doors where Bass was standing. Treble was lurking just behind the SWN, ears and tail low. He at least was not afraid to show how he truly felt. Not like his master, who even now was smothering his real emotions with a mask of anger.

Blues was silent as Bass strode forward into the truck. A few steps in he paused and spun around. “Treble, stay. You stand guard outside.” The canine had been about to follow his master inside, but he quickly obeyed the command and retreated. Bass reached out to close the doors and Blues watched as the strip of weak light that had crept into the truck dwindled to nothing.

When Bass turned to face his boyfriend once again he was caught off guard. “What are you doing?”

“You want goodbye sex, don’t you?” Blues already had his boots off and was tossing aside his gauntlets. The SWN’s night vision painted his synthetic skin a similar shade of green to his clothes, making his bare chest look like just another shirt beneath the one he was beginning to unbutton.

The words ‘no’ and ‘yes’ battled each other viciously in Bass’ mind as he closed the distance between them and seized Blues’ arms. “You think I just want to fuck and leave? Damn it, Blues, I’d gladly go without for the rest of my life if it meant you’d stay.” He regretted the words the moment they were out, but at least they had made an impact. Blues had stopped undressing and was gazing at the glowing optics that were all he could see in the darkness.

“I can’t stay,” he responded softly. “It’s too late now. All the planning is done. If you wanted me to stay you should have said something earlier.”

“I wanted to be supportive, you idiot!” With a huff, Bass released him and turned his back. There was a slight pause before a hand came to rest on his arm. Slowly it moved up, tracing its way up to his shoulder before Blues circled around to stand in front of him.

Bass let his eyes flicker toward Blues’ face before averting his gaze. “I don’t want you to leave,” he muttered, now glaring at one of the dirty walls. “This plan is stupid. I mean, it’ll work, but it’s fucking stupid. You shouldn’t have to go. You know how to keep yourself safe around the city and you’ve got us to help when you need it.”

“And my brother will put a stop to Wily’s plans as long as he continues to come up with them,” Blues agreed. “… But that doesn’t mean he won’t find out where I am someday. Or find out about us. You can’t fight your way through his entire army if he decides to target you in order to force me out of hiding. This is the best way.”

This time Bass only grunted in response. He knew Blues well enough to know he would not be changing his mind after coming this far. There was nothing that could be done now to stop him from leaving. That knowledge only made Bass angrier with himself for not speaking up sooner.

“We still have tonight,” Blues whispered in his ear. “Shouldn’t we make the most of it?”

Abruptly Bass let out a low growl and seized his boyfriend’s shoulders. Blues found his back slamming against the side of the truck, not hard enough to hurt but firmly enough to know that Bass was serious. His mouth opened to speak but the words were lost in the aggressive kiss he found himself swept up in. Slowly his grip moved from Bass’ arm to his waist, drawing him closer, fingers running over the scratched metal of his backplate and digging into the bodysuit that was the only thing separating his hands from touching bare synthetic skin.

As suddenly as the kiss had begun, Bass pulled away and released the other. At first Blues remained against the wall, dazed by the kiss and baffled as to the sudden change in attitude, until he heard the loud crash of metal striking metal. Bass had dealt the opposite wall a kick powerful enough to leave a dent. The rage was familiar to Blues, who had long since stopped feeling nervous when Bass became angry around him. He was in no danger.

“Are you capable of crying?” he enquired, following the sound of footsteps as Bass paced the truck. He caught the SWN’s arm and spun him around in order to see his eyes. They were as dry as always, but Bass still averted his gaze quickly.

“Probably not. Never tried. What does it matter?”

This time when he tried to pull away Blues held on. “Honestly, shedding a few tears now and then would be healthy. You can’t cover everything up with anger,” he insisted, dragging Bass over toward the pile of clothes where he had been waiting earlier. There he forced him to sit before joining him. “I want you to calm down and think about why you’re so angry.”

“I don’t need to think about it.”

“Yes you d-”

“No,” Bass stated firmly, finally glancing back at his partner, “because I already know. And I’ve already told you. I hate that you’re leaving. I’m furious at myself for helping instead of finding a way for you to stay. I… didn’t think you’d really decide to go.”

His hand reached for Blues’, grasping it securely even as the anger began to visibly drain away. His posture began to slump, the fire in his eyes replaced with hopelessness. “You’re the only good part of my life right now,” he admitted quietly. “I wish I could run away with you and leave that crazy old man far behind.”

“But you can’t yet.”

“No. He’d find me. He’d find both of us and send someone after us.” He heaved a sigh, allowing his head to rest against the wall of the truck. Blues stroked the back of his hand slowly, thinking about how different and yet similar their situations were. Both wanted to get away from here, preferably together. And yet for all his advanced programming and deadly weaponry, Bass was trapped firmly under his creator’s heel while Blues could easily slip under the radar.

Blues leaned forward and planted a soft kiss upon Bass’ lips. This time it was returned hungrily as an arm crept around Blues’ waist, drawing him closer. Within moments he found himself almost sitting in his boyfriend’s lap. The need that Bass found it difficult to express in words was spoken quite plainly through his kisses and his hands which did not wander, but merely gripped Blues tightly against him. The raw emotion caused a deep ache to grow within Blues’ chest; for the first time he was beginning to regret his decision to leave.

He pressed harder against Bass and deepened the kisses. His hands were beginning to explore, one creeping downward to his lower back, the other coming up to remove his helmet. It clattered to the floor and Blues ran a hand through messy hair not much shorter than his own. His fingers traced the outline of the access panel at the back of Bass’ head and he felt the SWN tense up beneath him, fully aware of just what he was able to do with the wires hidden within.

Their lips separated and both began to pant for air, their ventilation systems working overtime to compensate for the increased warmth of the passion they shared. “I know you said you could go without,” Blues whispered, his hot breath tickling Bass’ earpiece, “but if I have to leave anyway, would you like one last night to remember me by?”

“Yes,” Bass responded without hesitation.

There was a click as the SWN’s chestplate was unlatched on one side. A second click followed before it fell away. Before Blues could do anything else a hand had caught his wrist. “On one condition,” Bass breathed.

“Name it.”

“I want to know the secret you’ve always refused to tell me.”

The little that Blues could see of his boyfriend’s face wore a hungry expression. His heavy breathing was becoming more steady as his internal temperature stabilized, his body cooling itself down much faster than the prototype could ever match. “Which secret?” Blues questioned, knowing exactly the one Bass wanted.

“Your erotic zone. If this is the last time we’re together for who knows how long, I want to make you feel better than you’ve felt in your life. It’s only fair anyway. You know where mine is.”

Blues let his hand drift downward until it touched the smooth metal of Bass’ pelvic guard. The SWN had told him about that particular spot when they first began experimenting, clearly eager to learn how it felt to be touched by hands other than his own. It had been the first time Blues discovered that the sensitive points most Robot Masters had, which he had assumed were simply weaknesses to be protected during combat, could feel incredibly good when in the mood. It wasn’t so surprising with Wily’s robots - initially Blues had almost expected Bass to be fully equipped like a human - but in his own case he had to wonder if it was a design flaw.

“… I’ll show you,” Blues agreed finally, his fingers already wandering to unlatch the protective plating. Even without the help of his vision it was opening within moments. His hand slid inside and slowly ran over Bass’ groin, causing the hands that had been unbuttoning his shirt to fumble slightly.

He caught the SWN’s lips with his own again, pushing him back against the wall with one hand while the other began tugging at his bodysuit. Cool air touched his shoulders and back as his shirt was torn away; he shifted his position so that he was on his knees, giving Bass easier access to his belt buckle. He was naked before he had managed to get the SWN’s bodysuit even halfway off.

Bass rested his hand against Blues’ chest and slowly allowed it to trail down his body. He was watching closely for a reaction as it passed his belly and paused at his groin, then moved past his hip to rest at his rear. He was searching for the spot himself, Blues knew. It was something he did every time they were together, checking the same places almost every time as though hoping to catch his boyfriend off guard.

The two broke apart again, panting for breath, and almost immediately Bass was whispering in his ear. “Where is it? Am I close?”

“Nowhere near.”

“Then where…?”

The bodysuit was down to Bass’ thighs now. Blues moved off his lap for a moment, allowing him to kick it off entirely before they resumed. This time Blues groped to one side for Bass’ hand and squeezed it securely as he slowly guided it up. A flicker of nervousness halted his movements briefly before he closed his eyes, allowing their joined fingers to touch his neck.

“… Here?”

“Here,” Blues agreed softly.

He unwound his own fingers, already quivering at the sensation as Bass began to slowly stroke his erotic zone. He was not aroused enough to find it pleasurable yet but his touch receptors tingled at the contact. “I didn’t want to tell you because I wasn’t sure if it would feel as good for me as it does for you. I didn’t want you to focus entirely on one spot.”

“Is this why you wear that scarf? So no one touches it by mistake?” Bass murmured, his fingertips lightly teasing the synthetic skin.

“It’s one reason.”

An arm curled around Blues’ waist to pull him more securely against Bass. As he adjusted his position astride the SWN’s lap, he felt the tickle of hair against his shoulder and soft lips beginning to massage his neck. The sensation caused him to gasp involuntarily and tighten his grip, fighting the urge to pull away. “B-Bass… I’m not…”

Although his voice trailed off with another shiver, Bass seemed to understand. He withdrew, his lips instead meeting Blues’ once again. Their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies as though trying to memorize every last inch as they kissed, Blues shoving Bass so hard against the wall that the metal creaked and threatened to bend.

When Blues relaxed his grip and drew back slightly, the SWN took the chance to adjust his position slightly for comfort. The light kisses that Blues soon began placing on his chest made his whole body tingle with pleasure. Blues was slowly moving downward, his lips leaving a trail of light kisses down Bass’ abdomen until finally coming to rest between his knees. The next kiss sent a shiver through the SWN’s body; Blues’ lips were touching the exact spot where he was the most sensitive.

“B-Blues…”

He glanced up, taking in the hint of a blush rising in Bass’ cheeks and the way he was leaning back against the wall again. Without breaking eye contact Blues kissed the spot again, this time earning a soft moan. When his finger traced a circle over it Bass let his head rest against the wall as well, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

On the next kiss Blues allowed the tip of his tongue to slip out from between his lips, lightly brushing the skin and earning a gasp from Bass. Another slow lick followed and Bass found himself winding his fingers into the prototype’s hair. Nothing that he could do with his own hands ever came close to how good Blues’ mouth felt against his erotic zone.

Every single moan and grunt was music to Blues’ ears. When he finally lifted his mouth away, at first he found himself trapped in place. It took Bass a moment to realize he had stopped and release his grip. This time when Blues came up for another kiss, Bass cautiously let his hand drift to the prototype’s neck and trailed his fingertips along one side. This time the sensation sent a wave of pleasure through Blues’ entire body and he moaned into the kiss, pressing his body harder against Bass.

The SWN was done with letting Blues be the dominant one. Now it was his turn. In one swift motion he scooped Blues into his arms and lay him down upon the pile of clothing which covered the floor of the truck. His mouth was at Blues’ neck before he could say a word, his lips fondling the erotic zone just as his boyfriend had been doing to him moments earlier. He was rewarded with an even louder moan as Blues seized his shoulders, this time pulling him closer rather than pushing him away.

As Bass massaged and lightly nipped at the synthetic skin, his knees shifted in the blanket of fabric beneath them as he pressed his groin against Blues’. His boyfriend’s legs wrapped around his lower body, helping him settle into position. He began thrusting slowly, the saliva on his erotic zone acting as a lubricant as his groin slid back and forth against Blues. The prototype responded in kind, rolling his hips along with Bass to intensify the pleasure, even if it made no difference to him.

Their own panting breaths and soft noises of pleasure were the only sounds to be heard. It was as though the rest of the world had faded away. To Blues, who could no longer even see the SWN, nothing else seemed to exist aside from the feeling of their bodies against each other. Their chests felt warm, cores burning with passion as the two became lost in each other.

Blues let his fingers run through Bass’ hair and gripped a handful to hold his head in place. Perhaps he had been wrong about his own erotic zone not delivering enough pleasure, he thought dazedly. Maybe he simply didn’t know how to touch himself properly. The mouth that was currently hard at work beneath his earpiece seemed to know exactly what to do. Every nibble and slow lick sent a pulse of euphoria through his entire body, each one more intense than the last as his arousal increased. His core ached with a desire for more and he began grinding his hips harder against Bass, fingers digging into his back so firmly he could feel the unyielding metal beneath the skin.

“F-fuck, Blues…” Bass pressed his boyfriend harder against the floor, moaning and panting against his neck. His warm breath tickled Blues’ skin and made him squirm slightly as he exhaled some of his own warmth.

“Bass… mmm… let’s… make this even better…”

Before Bass could respond he felt one of Blues’ hands leave his back and run through his hair again instead. Lost in the passion of their lovemaking, it took his fingers a few seconds to pop open the panel. Once he had it open, however, he knew exactly what to do without even needing to see.

What he did this time was unlike what Bass was used to. His fingers located a wire that he had never before touched and tugged at it, unfurling a surprising amount from within the small compartment. A moment later he turned his own head to one side and unlatched his own head panel. Bass lifted his head momentarily to watch in confusion as Blues brought the loose end closer.

The moment it connected he no longer had to wonder. The feelings that swept through his body were unmatched by anything Blues had ever managed to do to him before. His thrusting intensified and so did the pleasure, distracting him so thoroughly that he forgot what his mouth had been doing until Blues seized his head to pull it back down.

His lips against the prototype’s neck nearly doubled the sensory input he was receiving. It was easy to tell by Blues’ passionate cry that he was feeling exactly the same. The two were linked in a way they had never been before, their input melding together and amplifying each other’s pleasure.

Bass sucked at the skin of Blues’ neck and the feelings spiked. His erotic zone was no longer rubbing against Blues’ groin but now pounding against it at each forward thrust. The hum of their cores joined the symphony of noise that surrounded them like a bubble, drowning out the rest of the world. As their movements grew more urgent the hum increased in volume, but it wasn’t long before the two were beyond hearing it.

It was impossible for Bass not to lose himself in the sensations. They were more intense than any orgasm he had ever experienced; it was incredible that the two were still going, and yet he didn’t want it to end. His teeth sank into Blues’ skin and a small burst of pain interrupted the flood of positive input; he clung onto it, using it to hold himself back from finishing for just a while longer.

Blues bucked beneath him and let out a howl as he climaxed, pushed over the edge by that same rush of pain. The sensations came crashing through their link and Bass was powerless to resist being swept up in them. Their sensory feedback peaked with such force that the entire world was blotted out; for a seemingly endless moment Bass was aware of nothing but the all-consuming pleasure filling his entire body and mind.

It felt as though hours had passed when he began to recover and found himself lying on top of Blues, both of them panting heavily and drenched in synthetic sweat. The prototype was fumbling behind his head and soon managed to detach the wire that had connected them, which he allowed to trail loose on the ground. Although Bass was tempted to put it back where it belonged, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything more complex than slowly roll off his partner to fall beside him with a grunt.

Blues turned his head slightly to smile dreamily at Bass. His shades sat unevenly on his face but somehow had not fallen off. “What do you think? Best night of your life?”

Bass wanted to come up with a witty reply but his circuits were too scrambled to say anything other than the first two words that popped into his head. “Fuck yes.”

There was a quiet snort of amusement from the prototype before he rolled onto one side, facing Bass. One arm draped over his chest and Blues nuzzled against him as he closed his eyes. “Mm… need to rest. Recover.”

Dimly Bass was aware that they would need to be up and dressed again before the night was over. Blues was going to be leaving at sunrise and needed to be aboard his ship before then. The idea of leaving Treble shut outside all night didn’t appeal to Bass either, but he was too worn out to even think about going to open the door. That could all wait until the two had cooled down and recovered. Slowly his eyes began to close and within seconds he was unconscious beside his lover.


End file.
